Let Me Know
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Sejak dulu, segala atensi Jungkook memang sudah dicuri oleh seseorang yang memberinya afeksi lebih dari yang ia butuhkan. BTS KOOKGA/ BL/ INCEST WARN/ RnR Juseyo


**Let Me Know**

 **(KookGa)**

 **Jeon Jungkook X Min Yoongi (with Jeon!top and Yoon!bottom)**

Rate M (not sure) / Romance, Hurt, Brothercomplex, Incest **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pulang kapan?"

"Pukul sebelas. Tak usah menungguku, aku pulang bersama Jimin."

Jungkook mengangguk, mengambil alih sepatu dari tangan sang kakak dan membantunya mengikatkan tali sepatunya. Tak lupa memastikan jika Yoongi sudah memakai mantelnya dengan benar. Cuaca musim gugur sedang sangat buruk dan Jungkook tidak mau Yoongi sampai jatuh sakit.

Yoongi mencium pipi Jungkook sekilas sebelum pamit keluar dari apartemen. Namun, belum sempat ia menyentuh kenop pintu, Jungkook tiba-tiba mendorong bahunya lembut hingga membentur pintu, lalu mengungkungnya dengan kedua tangan. Sekejab membuat Yoongi merasa kecil dan lemah.

"Beritahu aku jika Jimin berbuat macam-macam padamu." ancaman polos dari bibir Jungkook yang menatapnya tajam hanya dihadiahi kekehan ringan.

"Hey, dia itu pacarku. Masa' harus memberitahumu jika ia ingin berbuat macam-macam denganku?"

 _Jangan, hyung._

"Hyung, aku serius." Jungkook mendengus, lalu mencuri kecup di atas labium lembut Yoongi. Yoongi mengetuk kepala Jungkook pelan sebagai protes, menjilat bibirnya yang basah karena ulah sang adik. Gerakan yang dikutuk Jungkook sampai mati karena berhasil menggodanya dan ingin membuat bibir itu basah sekali lagi dengan bibirnya.

"Berhentilah menciumku tiba-tiba, bodoh!" Jungkook berani bersumpah jika Yoongi sedang bersemu sekarang. Manis sekali.

"Kenapa? Karena aku sudah dewasa atau karena kau yang sudah punya kekasih sekarang?" Yoongi mengusak puncak kepala Jungkook sambil tertawa ringan. Adiknya itu memang sangat posesif bila menyangkut dirinya.

"Keduanya." jemarinya kini beralih menarik kedua pipi Jungkook yang tak lagi gembil. Perubahan drastis sang adik yang sempat membuat Yoongi tertohok. Bagaimana bisa adik laki-lakinya yang manis dengan mata bulat dan pipi penuh berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki dewasa dengan sorot mata tajam, rahang tegas, dan bisep kuat yang amat menggoda. Sedangkan dirinya seperti berhenti tumbuh di usia lima belas. Bahkan tinggi tubuh Jungkook sangat jauh di atasnya.

"Aku pergi." setelah berusaha mendorong tubuh Jungkook yang menghimpitnya, Yoongi beralih meraih kenop pintu.

 _Jangan pergi._

"Oh, ya." Yoongi terhenti sejenak dengan tangan yang menggantung pada kenop pintu, "Jangan pernah menciumku di depan Jimin. Dia itu pencemburu."

Setelahnya Yoongi menghilang di balik pintu apartemen, meninggalkan Jungkook yang tersenyum miris dan menatap kosong kepergiannya.

 _Kubilang jangan pergi, bodoh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kook, aku bermalam dengan Jimin. Aku tahu kau belum tidur, jadi jangan coba-coba menungguku.**

 **23.15**

Pemuda Jeon itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada benda persegi panjang yang memendarkan cahaya di tangannya. Rahangnya mengetat, hampir saja benda itu melayang menghantam dinding kalau saja satu notifikasi dari Yoongi tidak segera terpampang kembali.

 **Aku akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali.**

 **23.17**

Ponsel pintar itu hanya terlempar ke sudut sofa. Meninggalkan pemiliknya dalam raut kekesalan yang nampak jelas. Jungkook mengerang kecil, mengusap wajahnya yang tampak begitu lelah. Membiarkan sikunya menempel pada lutut untuk beberapa waktu di saat kesepuluh jarinya meremas surai magentanya kuat-kuat. Selapis likuid menghias bola matanya, begitu sakit.

Jungkook tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya mulai tumbuh begitu besar pada Yoongi. Begitu menginginkan Yoongi lebih dari menyayanginya sebagai saudara kandung. Begitu menginginkan Yoongi untuk hanya menatap ke arahnya. Jungkook tidak tahu mulai kapan kebiasaannya mencium Yoongi berubah menjadi kegiatan yang begitu digilainya, bahkan perasaan ingin menyentuh Yoongi lebih dari sekadar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi. Dulu, kebiasaan itu hanya dilakukan Yoongi seorang, mencium bibir Jungkooknya yang manis kapan pun di saat sang adik bersikap begitu menggemaskan. Tetapi kebiasaan itu kini berbalik menjadi Jungkook yang selalu menciumnya kapan pun ia mau. Kerap kali membuat Yoongi bersemu karena usia Jungkook yang semakin dewasa membuat kegiatan itu tak lagi nampak normal.

Jadi, saat Yoongi tiba-tiba memberitahu Jungkook perihal statusnya yang kini tak lagi _single_ , rasa cemburu perlahan membakarnya sampai ke dasar hati. Jungkook _terluka_. Malam itu ia pergi bersama Taehyung, menghabiskan berbotol-botol bir, meluapkan semua rasa kecewanya, dan berakhir menangis hebat di pelukan Taehyung sampai tertidur.

Perlahan tangannya meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di sudut sofa, menekan nomor Taehyung. Jungkook tahu malam ini ia tak akan bisa tidur mengingat dengan siapa Yoongi bermalam.

"Hyung..." Jeda cukup panjang setelah suara Taehyung menyapanya, tanpa sadar ia terisak, "Bisa ke tempatku?"

...

Dua puluh menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Taehyung untuk berkendara dengan motornya menuju apartemen Jungkook. Setelah Jungkook meneleponya, Taehyung langsung menyambar jaket kulit dan kunci motornya, lalu berlari menuju _basement_. Dia tahu Jungkook tidak pernah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja ketika meneleponnya. Tidak di tengah malam seperti ini.

Tidak butuh memencet bel, karena Taehyung memang cukup dekat untuk tahu _password_ apartemen pemuda Jeon itu. Taehyung menemukannya bersandar menyedihkan di balik sofa dengan botol bir dan mata yang berpendar.

"Brengsek! Kau pikir pukul berapa kau meneleponku?" Taehyung meringis, menyelipkan telapak tangannya di balik kantong celana jeans belel gelapnya. Demi Tuhan, yang dilihatnya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Sahabatnya yang bajingan, _partner in crime_ -nya. Tapi saat ini, Jungkook tak ubahnya seperti pemuda yang sama yang ditemuinya di bar dua bulan lalu, namun dalam keadaan yang bahkan jauh lebih parah. Dua bulan lalu, saat dia menangis hebat karena Yoongi.

"Berhentilah, Jeon!" Taehyung meraih botol bir dari tangan Jungkook, menyecapnya sedikit sebelum menjauhkannya dari jangkauan pemuda magenta itu.

"Dia dengan Jimin. Malam ini." Suara Jungkook yang serak begitu menyakitkan untuk didengar.

"Kau tahu hal ini akan terjadi." Taehyung ikut bersandar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook, "Sial, sudah kusuruh kau untuk berhenti!"

"Aku mencintainya, hyung."

"Aku tahu, brengsek." Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Tangannya begitu gatal ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan Jungkook agar ia benar-benar sadar.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Yoongi hyung. Tapi dia bahagia dengan Jimin." pemuda yang lebih tua memijat pangkal hidungnya, frustasi, "Oh, demi Tuhan, Jeon. Jangan menangis." Tehyung menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan, membiarkan Jungkook terisak dan meracau di depan dadanya.

"Dia bilang aku tidak boleh menciumnya di depan Jimin." Jungkook meremas kemeja Taehyung yang mulai kusut, "Hyung...aku harus bagaimana?"

Sial, kenapa sahabatnya begitu rapuh sekarang? Taehyung benar-benar membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Biasanya Taehyung akan langsung menghancurkan apapun yang dibencinya, namun untuk kali ini, Taehyung bahkan tak berkutik ketika dihadapkan dengan kehancuran yang sesungguhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kenapa kau terus tumbuh, eoh?" rutuk Yoongi ketika mengukur tinggi tubuh Jungkook yang mulai melebihinya._

 _"Kenapa memangnya?" Jungkook menepis tangan mungil Yoongi ketika meraba pipi bulatnya, tidak suka, "Jangan cubit pipiku terus, hyung."_

 _"Kau hampir kehilangan semua lemak bayimu." Yoongi terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut pemuda yang lebih tinggi._

 _"Suatu saat rahangku pasti akan tumbuh jadi lebih tegas, jadi berhentilah terkejut begitu." Jungkook menariknya hingga duduk di pangkuannya, "Dan berhentilah memandangku sebagai anak kecil."_

 _Yoongi tersenyum tipis sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook, "Kau memang anak kecil, Jeon Jungkook."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terbangun ketika seseorang menarik pipinya cukup keras dan meninggalkan bekas merah samar, lalu buru-buru menepisnya lembut. Kepalanya masih terasa pening akibat alkohol yang ditenggaknya semalam, namun ia masih cukup sadar untuk mengenali pemuda di depannya kini yang tengah merengut kesal.

"Bangun pemalas!"

"Hyung." suara serak Jungkook merembas ke telinga Yoongi, membuatnya meringis kecil.

"Kau minum-minum saat aku tidak ada?"

Jungkook tertawa hambar, hampir melupakan kenyataan jika ia kembali menangis hebat semalam sebelum menemukan tanda keunguan di leher putih Yoongi. Jungkook _sepenuhnya_ sadar. Obsidiannya seperti berkilat merah. Sakit di kepalanya mendadak lenyap dan digantikan oleh rasa sakit yang lebih hebat di bagian dadanya. Jungkook tidak bisa menahannya lagi, semua rasa cemburunya yang membakar habis akal sehat dan pikirannya.

Yoongi yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang Jungkook entah bagaimana tiba-tiba sudah terlempar ke tengah ranjang dengan Jungkook yang berada di atasnya.

"Akh."

Yoongi memekik karena punggungnya yang membentur ranjang dengan keras dan kepalanya seolah beputar untuk beberapa detik setelah Jungkook melemparnya. Jungkook benar-benar dibuat gila ketika tanpa sadar Yoongi membuka sedikit mulutnya karena terkejut. Namun, iris gelapnya kembali berkelana ke arah perpotongan leher Yoongi dengan bekas ungu yang tercetak begitu jelas, seolah mengejek Jungkook akan status kepemilikan Yoongi. Pemuda di bawahnya buru-buru menutupi tanda keunguan di lehernya ketika iris obsidian Jungkook tak henti menatapnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meninggalkan tanda di tempat yang sulit ditutupi." Yoongi terkekeh ringan. Tanpa tahu kalimatnya tadi baru saja menohok jantung pemuda yang sedang mengungkungnya dan menatapnya intens. Yang lebih tua baru saja akan mengusap pipi Jungkook, namun Jungkook lebih dulu menepisnya dan menahannya di atas kepala. Membuat Yoongi kini sulit bergerak bahkan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari obsidian tajam Jungkook.

Jungkook benar-benar hilang akal. Wajahnya mendekat pada telinga pemuda di bawahnya, berbisik lirih dan dalam.

"Beritahu aku.." ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengigit telinga pemuda manis dalam kungkungannya sebelum melanjutkan, "di mana saja Jimin menyentuhmu?"

Yoongi sedikit berontak, tangannya bergerak resah dalam genggaman Jungkook. Tapi bibirnya masih terkatup rapat. Suara Jungkook yang dalam dan rendah membuat Yoongi sedikit tidak nyaman dan _panas_.

"Beritahu aku, hyung." Lagi, dengan suara rendah penuh godaan, Jungkook mulai liar menggeritkan giginya di sepanjang rahang Yoongi.

Kelopak mata Yoongi mulai menutup ketika Jungkook menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya dengan bibirnya yang basah. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, namun Jungkook buru-buru mengambil alih pekerjaannya, mengigit bibir bawah Yoongi hingga terbuka separuh lalu menyelipkan bibirnya sendiri, dan menghisap dengan penuh gairah labium lembut kakaknya yang sudah bagaikan ekstasi. Wajah Yoongi memerah dan kedua tangan mungil yang berada di genggaman Jungkook kembali berontak, seolah memberitahu sang dominan untuk menyudahi cumbuannya jika tidak ingin Yoongi mati kehabisan napas. Kelopak mata sayu pemuda manis di bawahnya terbuka separuh ketika Jungkook mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. Jungkook menatapnya dengan obsidian gelap yang begitu kelam dan dingin, mengirimkan sejuta perasaan yang tak pernah tersampaikan pada pemuda yang terlahir sebagai kakak kandungnya itu. Namun, Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana pun asal jangan ke dalam iris gelap sang adik yang seolah mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Tatap aku, hyung." Jungkook menemukan iris gelap milik Yoongi yang berpendar ketakutan. Mengelus pelan pipi putih sang kakak dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, seolah menginginkan seluruh atensi kakaknya agar hanya menatapnya.

"Tatap aku. Bukan sebagai adikmu. Tapi sebagai seorang pria." ketakutan di sudut mata Yoongi perlahan memudar, digantikan raut khawatir yang begitu jelas. Mata Jungkook sudah basah dengan sebulir likuid menggantung di ujung pelupuknya.

"Jungkook-ah." suara lirih Yoongi membuat pertahanan Jungkook runtuh. Sedari tadi Jungkook sungguh berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis di hadapan sang kakak, di hadapan pemuda yang dicintainya. Jungkook tidak mau terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan Yoongi. Namun reaksi tubuhnya jelas mengkhianatinya, tubuh Jungkook jatuh menimpa Yoongi, bahunya bergetar dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di balik bahu sang kakak. _Jungkook menangis_.

"Kookie." ketika cengkraman Jungkook melemah, Yoongi menarik tangannya menuju surai lembut sang adik, mengusapnya dengan penuh sayang.

Jungkooknya menangis. Yoongi selalu benci jika adiknya menangis. Dulu, ibunya akan memarahinya karena membuat Jungkook menangis. Dulu Jungkooknya akan berhenti menangis jika Yoongi menggendongnya di punggung. Tapi sekarang, Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat Jungkooknya berhenti menangis.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon." Yoongi meremas kemeja Jungkook. Mencoba mengangkat tubuh besar Jungkook agar menatapnya. Menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang basah bercampur air mata. Membiarkan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menciumnya kasar dan berantakan. Ciumannya tidak pernah sebasah ini. Ratusan ciuman singkat mereka sebelumnya tak pernah membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak begitu kacau. Ciuman mereka sebelumnya hanya sebatas labium yang saling menempel, namun kali ini Jungkook meninggalkan bekas gigitan dan saliva yang bercampur karena lidahnya yang masuk menerobos pertahanan Yoongi.

Tangan-tangan mungil Yoongi hanya sanggup meremas dan menekan bahu hingga leher kuat Jungkook, seolah membutuhkannya lebih. Erangan lirih lolos ketika jemari nakal Jungkook bermain di balik kemejanya, merusak akal sehat Jungkook yang semakin menipis. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Yoongi.

Perlahan Jungkook melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja Yoongi, membiarkan tubuh putih mulusnya terpampang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Jungkook melepaskan ciuman panjangnya, bertahan menatap wajah memerah Yoongi yang begitu menggoda.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

"Aku tahu." Yoongi berusaha menghilangkan bekas air dari pipi Jungkook dengan ibu jarinnya. Sentuhan lembut yang sangat menenangkan dari jari-jemari mungil nan lentik miliknya yang mampu membuat Jungkook sekilas mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya bersama sang ibu. Sentuhan yang membuai Jungkook seperti jemari ibunya. Jungkook menangkupnya, memberi kecupan ringan di kelima jari mungil Yoongi sambil tertawa miris.

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria."

"Aku tahu, brengsek!" Jungkook bergidik ketika jemari mungil Yoongi menelusup ke balik kemejanya lewat kerah, mengusap tulang selangka Jungkook dengan gerakan terkutuk.

"Semalam Jimin tidak menyentuhku." Yoongi menarik kerah kemeja Jungkook dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka sebentar, "Kami berpisah."

Jungkook sontak menarik dirinya, begitu terkejut, segera mencari letak kebohongan di wajah Yoongi yang nyatanya nihil.

"Kalian apa?"

"Kami selesai, Jungkook." Yoongi menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Jimin terlalu sempurna untukku. Dia mencintaiku, sangat. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bodohnya aku jatuh cinta dengan adikku sendiri."

Kelopak mata Jungkook semakin melebar. Tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Apa barusan Yoongi mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Jungkook?

"Kalau kau terlambat bergerak sedikit saja, aku mungkin akan kembali pada Jimin." Yoongi kembali mencium Jungkook cepat, lalu mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga kini posisinya berubah menjadi menindih Jungkook. Duduk di perut berotot padat Jungkook sambil mencengkram kerah Jungkook dengan lirikan kesal yang menggemaskan. Jungkook yang masih terkejut hanya bisa mengerjab beberapa kali. Namun kemeja Yoongi yang melorot dengan kurang ajar dari pundak mulusnya segera mengambil alih kesadarannya. Membuatnya kembali gelap mata. Demi Tuhan, apa Yoongi sedang berusaha menggodanya?

"Kau mendapat _hickey_ dari Jimin, bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyentuhmu?" Jungkook tersenyum nakal sambil meremas pinggang Yoongi dengan kurang ajar.

"Dia sempat menciumku panas karena marah." Yoongi menggigit bibirnya ketika jemari Jungkook semakin keras meremas pinggangnya.

"Katakan, di mana saja dia menciumu?" geram yang lebih muda begitu ia kembali membalik posisi mereka seperti semula.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memberitahumu?" tantang Yoongi dengan gigi-gigi mungil sialannya yang terus mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat menggoda.

"Aku akan membuatmu kapok untuk tidak berhubungan dengan pria lain."

" _Call_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu mereka bercinta.

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Yoongi maupun Jungkook. Melepaskan semua kenikmatan dunia dengan hasrat memuncak tanpa peduli status darah yang mengikat mereka bahkan sampai mati. Setiap erangan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi yang begitu bergairah di bawah kendalinya tiap kali Jungkook menekannya, memberi tanda kepemilikan baru di setiap jengkal kulit seputih kapas milik Yoongi, wajah yang memerah dan mengkilat karena keringat dan penuh nafsu, Jungkook bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau membaginya dengan orang lain. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang berniat mengambil Yoongi darinya. Sejak dulu, segala atensi Jungkook memang sudah dicuri oleh seseorang yang memberinya afeksi lebih dari yang ia butuhkan. Untuk hidupnya, juga kebahagiaannya. Tak peduli bila ia menyakiti banyak pihak atas pilihannya. Untuk kali ini saja, untuk Yoonginya, Jungkook ingin bersikap egois. Dan berpikir kalau Yoongi hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Tidak hanya untuk malam ini, tetapi untuk sepanjang sisa hidupnya kelak. Karena Jungkook tahu, Yoongi juga mencintainya sebesar ia mencintai Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

a/n : fanfik ini pernah aku publish di Wattpad sekitar tahun 2016, gatau kenapa pengen publish di sini wkwk.. berhubung aku lagi kena WB parah, mungkin sekiranya bisa buat tambah2 koleksi di ffn wkwk .. RnR Juseyo ^^


End file.
